Por tí, cinco años despues
by LachicaCJ
Summary: One shot de Por tí, cinco años después.
1. Chapter 1

Por ti.

Cinco años después.

Primera parte.

Correr.

Si había algo que detestaba de Nueva York, era tener que correr cada vez que quería llegar a algún lado porque el tráfico le impedía llegar a la hora exacta. Sin embargo, ni el retraso de su avión procedente de Los Ángeles, ni los maleducados taxistas, ni los fans que la detenían buscando inmortalizar su mejor sonrisa, ni siquiera la intensidad de Mónica en una de sus largas llamadas de teléfono para comentarle todos los detalles de la agenda profesional, iban a conseguir que Quinn Fabray llegase tarde al salón de actos de la escuela Dwight.

Se había detenido en su hogar para dejar las maletas y regresó al exterior para recorrer los dos kilómetros y medio que la separaban de su objetivo.

Dos kilómetros que trascurrían en una sola calle, Central Park West. Dos números que separaban su punto de partida, y el destino; el 15 hasta el 291. Uno 10 minutos a pie que tenía que recorrer en apenas 5 si quería llegar a tiempo.

Desechó la idea de detener un taxi y echó a correr como solía hacer cada mañana en su tanda de ejercicios, con la única diferencia de que en aquella ocasión, llevaba un par de tacones y un vestido.

Hubo momentos en los que temió por su integridad física y tuvo que aminorar la carrera, pero siempre sin perder un ritmo que iba a lograr que conquistase su objetivo en el tiempo establecido.

Eran las 17:54 de la tarde. El sol de Junio castigaba aún en aquel viernes en el que se cerraba el curso escolar, y aunque ella hacía ya muchos años que no acudía a clases, aquella tarde la iba a pasar rodeada de alumnos y profesores.

Llegó a las puertas del colegio sin respiración, con un leve dolor en el tobillo derecho tras un pequeño traspiés y una sonrisa que ya comenzaba a plantarse en su rostro, tal y como solía hacer en los eventos públicos a los que asistía.

—**Hola…hola, buenas tardes**— comenzó a saludar a la pequeña congregación de padres e invitados que se arremolinaban alrededor de la puerta de acceso y empezaban un corrillo de murmullos al descubrir a una de las actrices más conocidas del momento. A ella.

**—Señora Fabray—** se interesó un hombre que le resultaba familiar—, **acompáñeme…le indicaré por donde tiene que acceder.**

**—Eh…gracias, ¿Usted es?**

**—Charles Trevor**— se presentó—, **soy el conserje de recepción de…**

**—Oh...sí, sí**— interrumpió**—, ya le recuerdo. ¿Por qué hay tanta gente en la puerta?, está a punto de empezar, ¿No es cierto?**

—**Sí, pero acaba de llegar el Señor Weston con su esposa y bueno…ya sabe el revuelo que esa pareja despierta por donde quiera que va.**

**—Ya, ya claro**—balbuceó tratando de acostumbrarse a una oscuridad que la introducía en una zona de aquel colegio en la que había estado alguna que otra vez, pero nunca había entrado por allí.

—**Por aquí, señora**— le indicó el hombre con amabilidad, indicándole una de las puertas que aparecían a su derecha en el pasillo. Pero en ese mismo instante, alguien la abría desde el interior y la sorpresa conseguía detener a Quinn.

**—¡Quinn!, ¡por fin!, ¿Dónde estabas?**

**—Volando, Kate, estaba volando**— respondió al tiempo que saludaba a la chica con un beso—, **¿Dónde está Rachel?**

—**Dentro…vamos, acompáñame.**

**—Muchas gracias Señor Trevor—** miró al hombre que seguía embelesado en la conversación de ambas—, **ya me acompaña ella, ¿De acuerdo?**

**—De acuerdo Señora Fabray, si necesita algo…solo tiene que pedírmelo, ¿Está bien?**

**—Lo haré, muchas gracias.**

**—A usted**— le sonrió antes de mirar a Kate para saludarla también—, **Señora Weston.**

**—Sí, sí**— balbuceó Kate tomando del brazo a Quinn, a quien obligó para que siguiera sus pasos, olvidándose por completo del pobre y amable conserje.

—**Hey…deja de tirar que me vas a dejar caer y me duele el pie**— se quejó Quinn tras acceder al palco la zona de butacas del salón de actos.

**—¿Por qué te duele el pie?, ¿Qué has hecho?...disculpe…disculpe…vamos Quinn.**

**—Kate, por favor**— susurró tras tropezar con varias personas que ya permanecían sentadas en sus correspondientes asientos.

A decir verdad, la gran mayoría de butacas estaban ocupadas por decenas de personas que esperaban impacientes el comienzo de aquel acto de clausura del año escolar, sin ellas dos creaban más expectación que la incertidumbre de ver que tenían preparado los alumnos de aquel colegio.

Kate no pasaba desapercibida, mucho menos después de convertirse en la flamante esposa de Brody Weston, el chico que 7 años después de su debut en Hollywood, seguía estando de moda.

Un romance que llegó el mismo día en el que Quinn y Rachel contrajeron matrimonio, llevando a cabo el dicho ese que dice que de una boda, sale otra.

Tres años de noviazgo que sorprendieron a propios y extraños, y que a pesar de vivir en mundos completamente diferentes, parecían haber nacido el uno para el otro.

Kate encontró el amor después de un nuevo fracaso con Matt , que terminó enamorándose de una actriz con la que compartió obra cuando apenas llevaba dos años de relación con ella y Brody terminó cayendo en las redes de la pelirroja, enamorándose así de la única chica que no se había acercado a él por puro interés.

Conocerse de tantos años, saber que ambos podían confiar el uno en el otro, y algunas copas de más en la celebración de la boda, fueron motivos suficientes para empezar algo que se formalizó frente al altar hacía apenas un año.

**—¿No me habías dicho que Rachel estaba aquí?—** cuestionó Quinn tras vislumbrar a Brody sentado y rodeado de butacas vacías.

**—Sí, está…pero en el backstage. Mira…allí están Hiram y Leroy. Querían estar más cerca del escenario y se han sentado ahí**— señaló hacía varias filas de butacas justo debajo de las suyas.

Quinn se limitó a saludarlos con la mano mientras los dos hombres le sonreían al verla entrar.

**—Oh...¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes?**— le recriminó tras volver a tropezar con la rodilla de otro espectador que la miraba embelesada.

—**Porque tú tienes que estar aquí. Rachel solo ha ido a comprobar que todo está bien.**

**—Ok**— respondió resignada tras llegar a Brody.

**—¡Hola mi amor!—** exclamó Kate tomando asiento junto al chico.

**—Menos mal que llegáis**— susurró—, **hay una señora aquí atrás que no para de sonreírme. Hola Quinn.**

**—Hola Brody—** saludó la rubia tomando asiento.

**—¿Una señora?, ¿Qué señora?—** se interesó Kate lanzando una amenazadora mirada a su alrededor.

**—Una que está justo detrás**—volvió a murmurar antes de dirigirse de nuevo a Quinn—, **¿Qué tal el viaje?**

**—Agotador, empiezo a odiar el puente aéreo.**

—**Te dije que te vinieses conmigo en el vuelo de ayer.**

**—No podía**— replicó—. **He tenido rodaje hasta ésta mañana. Ni siquiera sé cómo he podido llegar a tiempo **—resopló tras acomodarse**—, no he podido ni comer.**

**—¿Quieres que te traiga algo?**

—**No, no…ya cenaré luego en casa. Estoy muy nerviosa, ¿Habéis visto a Emily?, ¿Cómo está?**

**—Está genial—** habló Brody**—, la única histérica es Rachel. Lleva todo el día peleando con el mundo por culpa de los nervios, no la soporto.**

—**No digas eso**— se quejó Kate—, **Rachel está nerviosa…porque es lógico, ¿Verdad?**

**—Bueno…están los nervios lógicos, y luego los nervios Berry**— musitó lanzando una mirada a su alrededor**—. Quiero ir al backstage.**

**—Ya no te da tiempo, está a punto de empezar.**

**—¿Y por qué no viene Rachel?, ¿No piensa sentarse con nosotras?**

**—Yo casi que prefiero que se quede ahí atrás**— respondió Brody—, **está histérica y no se le puede hablar. Además creo que está algo molesta contigo.**

**—Lo sé—** balbuceó Quinn regalando una sonrisa a una pareja que había ocupado el asiento contiguo y la miraban nerviosos

**—¿Qué le pasa contigo?, ¿Aún está molesta porque ganaste tú ese premio y no ella?—** se interesó Kate, pero en ese mismo instante el rumor en la sala les llamó la atención y todos dirigieron la mirada hacia uno de los accesos, por donde aparecía Rachel con su típica sonrisa nerviosa y siguiendo la indicación del mismo conserje que minutos antes había acompañado a Quinn—. **Ahí viene.**

Sí. Ahí llegaba Rachel y prácticamente toda la sala repleta de padres y familiares de alumnos, la seguían con la mirada.

Algo que siempre sucedía con Rachel y cualquier sitio que visitaba.

La escuela Dwight era una de las mejores escuelas privadas de toda la ciudad, aunque la elección de la misma para que Emily cursara allí, no fue esa, sino la extrema cercanía del emplazamiento de la misma con el hogar de la familia Berry—Fabray.

Apenas tenías que recorrer Central Park West para llegar desde la casa hasta la escuela, de hecho ni siquiera tenías que cambiar de acera.

Y es que Rachel, a pesar de haber superado el temor y la inseguridad de saber que su hija iba a tener que esforzarse más que el resto de chicos con todos los sentidos en perfecto estado, aún guardaba esas dudas de tener que enviar a su hija a algún extremo de la ciudad, con la dificultad que para ella podría suponer tener que desplazarse entre las horas de descanso que el teatro le permitía. Allí conseguía una seguridad y una tranquilidad absoluta de saber que Emily, iba a estar bien.

Aquella escuela era la perfecta para Emily.

Crecía, vivía y aprendía como una más de los tantos alumnos que compartían clases con ella, en un ambiente estricto pero a la vez enriquecedor, donde el arte era una parte primordial de su enseñanza, y a la vez contaba con la oportunidad de que fuese su propia madre, la que cada mañana le acompañaba hasta la entrada del mismo.

Esos detalles eran especiales para Rachel.

Sabía que su hija crecía con muchas más oportunidades que cualquier chico no podría tener, sin embargo su educación como persona no tenía nada que ver con aquello. Tanto ella como Quinn se habían encargado de mostrarle que para lograr los sueños, había que trabajar y luchar, sin contar con los beneficios que el dinero le podía regalar. Y esa misma enseñanza era lo que había logrado que Emily estuviese en aquel instante allí, justo detrás del telón de salón oficial de actos de su colegio. En el mismo día de la clausura del curso y siendo una de las protagonistas principales de lo que aquellos padres estaban a punto de presenciar.

**—Por fin**— susurró Brody al ver llegar a Rachel, que rápidamente lanzó una mirada hacia Quinn y fue a tomar asiento junto a ella, quedando Kate también a su lado.

Ni siquiera le respondió a Brody. Pasó sorteando sus pies y los de Kate y se sentó sin mediar palabra.

**—Hola eh…—** murmuró Quinn acercándose a su oído, pero Rachel parecía no tener palabras. Se limitó a acariciar su mano y dejar escapar un suspiro que terminó provocando la risa en Kate.

**—Está histérica**— susurró divertida**—, ni siquiera puede hablar.**

**—Sí—** se giró hacia ella**—, sí puedo hablar, pero será mejor para ti que no lo haga porque te aseguro que saldrás mal parada.**

**—Ok…ok—** se retiró un poco de la morena—, **ya me callo.**

**—Bien, buena elección**— musitó Rachel regresando la vista al frente.

**—¿Cómo está Em?—** cuestionó Quinn de nuevo cerca de su oído.

**—Está tranquila, como si estuviese sentada en el sofá viendo una peli—** respondió aturdida—. **No entiendo de dónde saca esa tranquilidad.**

**—De ti seguro que no**— susurró regalándole un beso en la mejilla—, **tranquilízate…todo va a ir bien.**

Un nuevo suspiro y una mirada centrada en los ojos de Quinn. Solo eso necesitaba para tratar de no abandonar aquella sala, presa de los nervios por algo que ni siquiera ella iba a hacer.

La misma mirada que recibió el día en el que volvió a subirse a un escenario, la misma mirada que recibió cuando aquel juez le preguntó si quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella, la misma mirada que recibía cuando Emily enfermaba y pasaban las horas a su lado, tratando de hacer todo lo posible para que su hija estuviese confortable. La misma mirada que le recordaba una y otra vez que ella estaba allí, a su lado y que nunca la iba a dejar sola . Como en aquella ocasión donde a pesar tener que cruzar todo el país, a pesar de los atrasos y los miles de inconvenientes que solían surgir en un viaje de última hora, no había existido impedimento para que Quinn, su amiga, su confidente, su mujer, el amor de su vida, estuviese sentada a su lado, hablándole con los ojos, regalándole la tranquilidad que necesitaba para disfrutar de aquello.

**—¿Cómo estás?—** susurró tras dejar escapar otro de sus incontenibles suspiros llenos de nervios.

**—Bien**— sonrió cómplice.

**—¿Has tenido muchos problemas para llegar a tiempo?**

**—Estoy aquí, ¿No?. Eso es lo que importa.**

—**Gracias Quinn**— volvió a aferrarse a su mano—, **Emily lleva toda la semana preguntando si ibas a llegar a tiempo. Está emocionada con que puedas verla…no sabes lo que ha ensayado.**

—**Le prometí que iba a estar aquí, y aquí estoy**— sonrió—. **No me pierdo esto por nada en el mundo.**

**—¿Y el rodaje?**

—**Esta mañana terminé la primera parte, así que oficialmente estoy de vacaciones hasta dentro de un mes y medio. Espero que tengas las maletas preparadas, necesito una semana o dos de playa y absoluto relax.**

—**Emily tiene su maleta hecha desde hace una semana**— sonrió**—, lo único que espero es que la pesada de Kate no quiera acompañarnos**— susurró sabiendo que la pelirroja no perdía detalle de la conversación.

**—¿Qué has dicho?—** intervino ofendida Kate.

**—Eres una cotilla**— se giró hacia ella**—, ¿Hay algo más que quieras saber de nosotras?**

**—No, lo sé todo…y algún día venderé esa información a la prensa— **amenazó divertida.

**—Shh…—**silenció Brody**—, dejad de discutir…esto está a punto de empezar.**

Y así fue.

Las escasas luces que iluminaban la zona de butacas se apagaron dejando al público en una absoluta oscuridad mientras que en el escenario, solo se podía distinguir un enorme telón rojizo.

Rachel volvía a sentir aquel ataque de nervios que la hacía moverse inquieta en el asiento y buscar el acomodo de la mano de Quinn junto a la suya. Sin embargo la rubia parecía haberse contagiado de aquella descarga de adrenalina en los últimos segundos y no se mostraba todo lo tranquila que necesitaba para calmar a Rachel.

—**Todo va a salir bien**— masculló Rachel sin perder la vista del escenario—. **Vamos cielo, tú puedes con esto y con todo lo que te propongas.**

**—Cálmate Rachel**— susurró Quinn —, **confía en Em.**

—**Lo hago**—, respondió centrándose en el escenario, donde el director de la escuela ya hacía acto de presencia y daba a la bienvenida a todos los padres y demás familiares de los alumnos que aquel día, llevarían a cabo la obra que durante todo el año habían estado ensayando.

Una obra en la que Emily tenía un papel principal, por no decir que el más importante.

Sin ella, sus compañeros podrían actuar sin problemas, podrían demostrar el talento que tenían y lograr que la obra fuese un éxito, sin embargo con la presencia de Emily, todo se envolvía de algo a lo que Quinn había llamado; magia.

Magia, porque la pequeña de tan solo 9 años, iba a ser la encargada de crear el nexo de unión en cada personaje, en cada escena que allí se iba a representar y probablemente, iba a hipnotizar al público con el talento que desprendían sus manos y su corazón.

Rachel lo sabía.

Ella había sido una niña especial, llena de talento y que derrochaba capacidad en cada espectáculo y actuación que tuvo en su infancia, destacando siempre por encima del resto de sus compañeros, pero Emily la superaba.

Emily no bailaba, ni actuaba, evidentemente no podía cantar, ni expresar con palabras ningún guion. Sin embargo había encontrado la fórmula perfecta para expresar el talento que por fuerza, tenía que llevar en su sangre por ser hija de quien era. Un forma de expresar que se la mostró Quinn, en uno de esos días en los que descubrió como la pequeña parecía asociar a la perfección los sonidos con las notas musicales. Una buena tarde de juegos en Central Park, donde descubrió como su hija, a pesar de no haber nacido de ella, era capaz de reconocer una melodía con apenas escuchar un par de segundos.

Fue Quinn, quien la sentó por primera vez frente a uno de los más imponentes y espectaculares instrumentos musicales, y fue ella la primera en ser consciente de que Emily había encontrado su lugar y su sueño en la vida.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan orgullosa como en ese preciso instante, en el que el telón se abría y en mitad de una oscuridad envolvente, un cegador haz de luz se proyectaba sobre un impresionante piano de cola.

El corazón de ambas, tanto de Rachel como de Quinn, se detenía en el mismo instante en el que Emily hacía acto de presencia sobre el escenario, con solo el sonido de algunos susurros y el carraspeo de las gargantas más molestas de aquel expectante público, que observaba impaciente la aparición de la hija de una de las mejores actrices que Broadway había dado.

Todos allí conocían a la pequeña Emily Charlotte Berry— Weston. Y todos allí esperaban ser testigos directos de la admiración que profesaban sus hijos por aquella niña de sonrisa eterna y tímida mirada azul.

**—Te amo cielo**— susurró Rachel tras ver como la pequeña tomaba asiento en la banqueta y llenaba su menudo cuerpo con una bocanada de aire para calmar aquellos leves y extraños nervios que habían conseguido apoderarse de su cuerpo. Nada que pudiese perjudicarle y evitar que diese lo mejor de sí.

A Emily lo único que le importaba era saber que su madre, Quinn, su padre y Kate, estaban allí. Y lo pudo comprobar minutos antes de salir al escenario.

La voz de una de las compañeras de Emily, interrumpía en mitad del escenario y la pequeña tocaba la primera tecla que iba a provocar el sonido embaucador de aquella obra.

De sus manos, de sus pequeñas y finas manos, iba a salir la magia a la que hacía referencia Quinn.

Notas que se unían con una dulzura infinita y sorprendían al resto del público, llenándolos de una banda sonora que iba a acompañar a cada personaje, a cada escena que se iba a recrear en aquel escenario. Y que iba a terminar haciendo llorar a su madre, a Quinn, a Kate y por supuesto a Brody, aunque éste último trataba de evitar que se percatasen de ese pequeño gesto.

Ninguna de las escenas que se representaban conseguiría lograr tal efecto de interés sin Emily al piano. Ni el ataque del ladrón seria angustioso, ni la interrupción de la policía tan misteriosa, ni el desconcierto de la ama de llaves tan demoledor, ni el beso de los protagonistas tan romántico.

Aquello solo sería una obra más, si no fuera por la presencia de Emily en cada escena, en cada frase de sus compañeros y la habilidad de sus manos y su corazón para hacer que el sonido de aquel piano, se adueñase de todos los espectadores de la función.

Una hora completa. 60 minutos de espectáculo en el que una niña de tan solo 9 años, lograba dejar boquiabiertos a 250 personas, hacer llorar a cuatro y enloquecer de orgullo a sus dos adorables abuelos.

Así se las gastaba Emily. Así era la hija de Rachel Berry.

* * *

**Segunda parte; en el momento menos pensado.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Por ti

Cinco años después.

Segunda parte

**—¿Por qué tardan tanto?**

**—Estarán despidiéndose del director, que se yo.**

**—Me gustaría conocer al director, me gustaría poder hablar con los profesores de Emily y…**

**—Hiram**—intervino Leroy**—, no es de tu incumbencia. Ya se encargan Rachel y Brody de hablar con los profesores de su hija.**

**—Sí, pero Emily tiene mucho talento y no podemos permitir que la traten como a una más.**

—**Quinn, ¿Puedes decirle a éste cascarrabias histérico que deje de confabular contra todo el grupo docente de este colegio?**

—**Los dos deberíais de dejar de discutir**— intervino Quinn mientras daba su último paseo en apenas dos metros cuadrado de acera.

Allí estaban. En mitad de la acera, esperando la aparición de la protagonista de aquella noche y sus padres.

La función se había acabado después de una hora de obra con el grupo de Emily, y varias actuaciones más de diferentes cursos. Quinn, Kate, Leroy e Hiram tomaron la decisión de esperarlos fuera para evitar más aglomeración alrededor de Rachel y Brody.

**—¿Por qué estás nerviosa?—** cuestionó Kate**—. Ya ha pasado todo, Emily es una artista.**

**—Tengo ganas de verla…hace dos semanas que no la abrazo y ya me estoy poniendo histérica.**

**—Pues…no vas a esperar mucho más**— dijo Hiram señalando hacia puerta de acceso del colegio, donde tras un breve revuelo, aparecía una sonriente Rachel con su hija pequeña de la mano, saludando a algunos de sus compañeros que se despedían de ella hasta el curso siguiente.

Los nervios en Quinn se aplacaron, convirtiéndose en una descarga de emoción tras conectar la mirada con la pequeña y ver como ésta se desprendía de la mano de su madre y corría hacia ella, olvidándose de todo lo demás.

**—¡Pequeña!—** exclamó al tiempo que la alzaba entre sus brazos, regalándole un abrazo que Emily también le entregaba**—. ¡Has estado genial!**

Las carcajadas de la pequeña le hacían indicar la emoción y la satisfacción que le hacía saber que Quinn estaba allí, con ella.

**—Eres la mejor, pequeña**—volvía a hablar Quinn tras dejarla en el suelo**—, ¿Estabas muy nerviosa?**

No tardó nada en responder con los correspondientes signos, involucrando no solo a Quinn, sino al resto de su familia que ya se reunían junto a ellas dos.

Los besos de Hiram y Leroy no tardaron en llegar, junto a los halagos de Kate que recuperaba el apoyo de Brody y Rachel, que no podía contener la emoción al ver a su hija tan entusiasmada, explicándole a Quinn lo que había supuesto estar encima de aquel escenario y la templanza con la que lo había hecho.

**—Ok…será mejor que decidamos donde vamos a cenar**— fue Brody el primero en romper la conversación entre su hija y Quinn.

**—Decide ella**— dijo Rachel acariciando la cabeza de Emily**—. Hoy es su día, así que tiene libertad para decidir…y… ¿Qué?**— la miró temerosa tras ver como la niña ya se dirigía a ella—, **¿Hamburguesas?...no, no cielo, tenemos que ir a algún sitio más…no, espera…vamos a pensarlo.**

Sin opciones, pensó Rachel tras ver como la niña se aferraba a la pierna de Brody y le exigía con la mirada que aquella noche, la cena debía estar compuesta por hamburguesas, algo que ella misma odiaba.

—**Brody, dile que no podemos ir a comer hamburguesas**.

**—¿Yo?, ¿Por qué no podemos comer hamburguesas?—** respondió Brody guiñándole el ojo a su hija.

**—¿Quinn?**— Rachel buscó el apoyo de la rubia que ya sabía que aquello iba a suceder y procuraba no entrar en la discusión bajando la mirada.—**No…no**— volvió a mirar a su hija**—, Emily cariño, ¿hamburguesas?**

**—A mí me gustan**— intervino Leroy.

**—Nadie ha pedido tu opinión**— le recriminó Rachel.— **Hoy es un día especial y no vamos a pasarlo en un McDonalds, no es lógico…además, no es lo más adecuado…¿os tengo que recordad quienes sois?**

**—Hagamos un trato**— volvió a hablar Brody**—, ¿Qué os parece si Emily, los abuelos y yo vamos a comprar hamburguesas y vosotras os marcháis a casa para prepararlo todo y cenamos allí?**

—**Creo que es la mejor opción**— dijo Hiram.

**—¿Estás de acuerdo, Em?—** cuestionó Rachel segundos antes de ver como la niña asentía con total y absoluta rotundidad.

**—Listo**— volvió a hablar Brody**—, nosotros vamos por esas hamburguesas—**miró a Kate que permanecía completamente en silencio—, **nos vemos en unos minutos en la casa.**

**—Mi hamburguesa que sea doble…de todo**— espetó Quinn guiñándole el ojo a Emily mientras tomaba de la mano a Rachel, que completamente resignada se lamentaba por la decisión de su hija y el haberle entregado total y absoluta potestad sobre ello.

Y fue quejándose de aquella decisión incluso cuando llegaron a su casa, en el 15 de Central Park West, con una Quinn conteniendo la risa y una Kate inusualmente callada y seria.

**—Deja de quejarte, Rachel…un día es un día.**

**—Podríamos ir a cenar a algún lugar bueno, con cosas realmente buenas para la salud, pero no…ella quiere hamburguesas y su padre y su mamá—**miró desafiante a Quinn**— le siguen el juego, dejándome a mí mal…no entiendo por qué siempre me hacéis eso, siempre quedo yo como la mala de la película, y no es cierto…no soy la mala, solo la que se preocupa por que sea sensata y…**

Dejó de escucharla.

Quinn ignoró la retahíla de Rachel mientras se adentraba en la cocina y ella se acercaba a sus pequeñas mascotas para asegurarse de que estaban bien.

Y así estaban.

Los mofletes inflados de Superman le indicaban que andaba en la ardua tarea de comer, ajena a todo cuanto sucedía en el hogar. Al igual que Catwoman.

Siete años.

Siete años castigaban el cuerpo de aquella pequeña ardilla que un día llegó a su vida y que aún permanecía formando parte de ella, y algunos más que le quedaban por vivir, por supuesto, acompañada de Catwoman, que no era más que su fiel compañero de jaula. Una pequeña ardilla igual que ella y que tanto Emily como Quinn decidieron que debía estar en aquella misma jaula, para evitar que Superman estuviese a solas por el resto de su vida. La elección del nombre provocó algunas discusiones entre la pareja. Superman había tomado aquel nombre gracias a la astucia de Rachel y Emily, a pesar de ser una ardilla hembra, y para no perder la gracia de intercambiar el género de los animales con el nombre, no tuvieron mayor ocurrencia que hacer lo mismo con su compañero. Una ardilla macho que se resignaba a ser llamada Catwoman por la insistencia de Emily, Quinn e incluso Santana, que fue la que en una cena familiar propuso el nombre en concreto.

A todos les parecía graciosa la combinación de nombres de sus mascotas, menos a Rachel, que entendía que ya era demasiado rebuscado . La morena se limitaba a llamar al animal por el divertido y soso nombre de Dientecitos.

**—¿Y a ti que te pasa?—** preguntó indirectamente a Kate, que seguía completamente seria y un tanto inquieta.

**—Nada…eh…tengo que ir al baño**— se excusó abandonando el salón ante la mirada de Quinn, que veía como la pelirroja ocultaba algo. Por supuesto no iba a tardar en averiguar que era, y por ese mismo motivo fue a buscar a Rachel a la cocina tras asegurarse de que las dos ardillas, estaban perfectamente atendidas.

La morena aún seguía relatando y maldiciendo la decisión de no salir a cenar a algún restaurante mientras apilaba una torre de platos y de vasos.

**—¿Para qué es todo eso?—** cuestionó Quinn tomándola por la cintura—, **te recuerdo que las hamburguesas vienen en sus cajitas…y la bebida en sus vasos—** bromeó al tiempo que le dejaba un beso en la cabeza.

**—No juegues conmigo, Quinn. Me apetecía mucho celebrar este día en algún sitio especial.**

**—Nuestra casa es especial—** susurró volviendo a besarla, ésta vez en el cuello**—, mmm…te he echado de menos.**

**—Y yo…yo a ti también**— se giró para quedar frente a ella**—. Me alegra que estés aquí.**

**—Pues no lo parece**— bromeó**—, estás más seria que Kate.**

**—¿Tú también lo has notado?—** se interesó tras ver como mencionaba a la pelirroja.

**—Sí, no es normal que esté así, ni siquiera se ha quejado cuando han dicho lo de las hamburguesas.**

**—Lleva así desde que llegó hace dos días**— respondió Rachel tratando de bajar el volumen de su voz—. **Le he preguntado varias veces, pero me dice que todo está bien.**

**—La he visto bien con Brody, no creo que sea nada con él… ¿No?**

**—Yo tampoco le he visto nada, de hecho…no paran de besarse y darse caricias…es…prrr…**

**—¿No te gusta que te besen ni acaricien?—** sonrió Quinn.

—**Me gusta que me beses y me acaricies tú**— respondió besándola**—, pero no me gusta verlos a ellos.**

**—Mmm…bien, porque ésta noche voy a necesitar mucho mimo…y cariño— **susurró con un halo de provocación que ponía completamente nerviosa a Rachel.

—**Quinn, dejemos eso para luego…te recuerdo que están mis padres y me cuesta disimular.**

—**Ok, hablemos de otra cosa— **respondió divertida mientras volvía a abrazarla**—, ¿Por qué tanto interés en cenar fuera?**

—**Quería sorprender a Emily—** murmuró destruyendo el abrazo**—, y a los demás.**

**—¿Sorprender?, ¿Con qué?**—se interesó tras ver como Rachel volvía a recuperar la tensión que ya se suponía había dejado atrás.

**—Quinn**— tragó saliva**—, no quería decírtelo por teléfono…ni tampoco aquí, en la cocina…pero, pero…**

**—¿Pero qué?—** se preocupó**—,¿Qué sucede, Rachel?**

**—Verás…**

**—¡Chicas!—** exclamó Kate desde el salón, interrumpiendo la conversación de ambas.

**—Mierda…luego te lo digo**— susurró Rachel tras notar como la pelirroja se acercaba.

El gesto confuso y preocupado de Quinn, se contagió a Kate, que no portaba la mejor cara que podía tener en aquella noche.

La palidez de su rostro hacía indicar que algo le sucedía.

**—¿Estás bien?**— se interesó Rachel.

—**No, no muy bien…estoy algo mareada.**

**—¿Qué?**

**—¡Vamos…vamos al sofá!— **reaccionó Quinn tomando a la chica por el brazo y acompañándola hacia el salón, con Rachel siguiendo sus pasos completamente preocupada.

**—¿Qué te pasa, Kate?. ¿Qué tienes?**

**—No…nada…solo es un pequeño mareo y…bueno, se me pasa enseguida**.

**—¿Te sentías mal antes?—** volvió a preguntar Quinn tras asegurarse de que estaba cómoda en el sofá.

**—No, no…me he empezado a sentir mal cuando veníamos hacia acá, pero pensé que solo era por el agobio de tantos padres y…bueno, no os preocupéis…se me pasa enseguida.**

**—¿Quieres algo?—**fue Rachel quien la interrogó ésta vez.

**—No, no…además, ya deben de estar por llegar con la comida y seguro que se me pasa cuando coma algo.**

Apenas le dio tiempo a terminar aquella frase, cuando el sonido de la puerta les llamaba la atención y Brody accedía al interior de la casa con Emily siguiendo sus pasos y Leroy e Hiram cargando algunas bolsas con la comida.

** —¿Pasa algo?—** se interesó el chico al ver la escena en el salón.

**—Kate no se encuentra bien.**

**—¿Qué?, ¿Qué te pasa cielo?**— volvió a insistir acercándose rápidamente al sofá, donde Kate parecía recuperar un poco el color de su rostro—, **¿Estás bien?**

**—Me he mareado**— balbuceó**—, ya sabes…**

**—Oh…ok…¿Se te ha pasado?.**

**—¿Qué ocurre?—** fue Hiram el que intervino en ese instante tras acceder al interior de la vivienda junto a su marido y a la pequeña Emily, que había cambiado radicalmente el gesto de su rostro tras descubrir a Kate en aquel estado**.—¿Queréis que llame a un médico?**

**—No, no, tranquilo Señor Berry**— respondió Kate más animada—, **solo ha sido un mareo, no os preocupéis, ya se me pasa.**

**—Cariño**— susurró Brody sentado a su lado**—, ¿Quieres algo?, ¿Agua?.**

**—Comer…comer me vendrá bien.**

**—¿Qué está pasando?—** interrumpió Rachel tras percatarse de las miradas de la pareja y el misterio con el que hablaban. **—¿Kate?, ¿Qué está pasando?**

**—Rachel…no, no es nada.**

**—Kate, cielo**— intervino Brody—, **creo que es hora de contarles…quizás sea un buen momento—** desvió la mirada hacia Emily, que tras dejar una de las bolsas con la comida encima de la mesa, no dudó en arrodillarse frente a Kate, sin perderla de vista.

**—¿Estás seguro?—** murmuró la pelirroja provocando un mayor interés en el resto, que ya habían formado un pequeño corrillo alrededor de ella.

**—Será un regalo para Em—** sonrió Brody.

**—¿Qué está pasando?—** insistió Rachel que empezaba a perder la paciencia**—, ¿Qué tenéis que decirnos?.**

**—Mmm…yo creo que sé lo que es**— balbuceó Quinn dibujando una leve sonrisa.

**—¿El qué?—** preguntó Rachel completamente confundida.

**—Rachel**— habló Brody**—, Em…**—miró a la pequeña**—, vas a tener que ir pensando en un nombre para un futuro hermanito…o hermanita— **musitó sonriente ante el asombro de la niña que no podía evitar abrir la boca conforme iba escuchando las palabras de su padre.

Al igual que Rachel.

La morena imitaba el gesto de su hija y rápidamente buscaba la confirmación en Kate, que se limitaba a mantener un gesto de timidez completamente inaudito en ella.

**—¿Estás embarazada?— **preguntó la morena ante el escepticismo del resto.

—**Lo sabía**— balbuceó Quinn dejando escapar la sonrisa que había estado conteniendo.

**—Sí, Rachel**— respondió Kate algo emocionada—, **Emily va a tener un hermanito…o hermanita, no lo sabemos aún…es pronto para eso.**

**—Oh dios…¡Felicidades!—** exclamó Hiram rompiendo el silencio y provocando que se lanzasen a felicitar a los futuros padres. Incluso Emily, que había dejado su posición en el suelo para lanzarse literalmente sobre los brazos de Kate. No así Rachel, que era la única que se mantenía completamente en shock tras la noticia y apenas se había movido de su lugar.

Solo lo hizo cuando Quinn le dio un pequeño codazo y supo que tenía que al menos, felicitarlos.

Y no es que no estuviese contenta. No es que no se alegrase. Lo que mantenía a Rachel con aquel shock, no era la agradable y siempre bendita noticia de una nueva vida en su ya gran familia, sino algo que empezó a rondar por su mente y que empezaba a crearle malestar.

Tanto que aprovechó el primer momento en el que las felicitaciones eran más distendidas y todo el grupo empezaba a acercarse a la mesa para comenzar con aquella cena, para suplicarle a Quinn que le acompañara al piso superior, con la excusa de ayudarle con algo que a nadie pareció llamarle la atención.

Por supuesto a Quinn sí.

Había sido testigo del aturdimiento de Rachel durante todo el tiempo que duró aquella conversación acerca del embarazo de Kate, y ver como exigía su presencia apartándose de todos, era síntoma inequívoco de que algo le sucedía.

**—¿Qué ocurre Rachel?, ¿Estás bien?—** cuestionó nada más cerrar la puerta de la habitación tras ellas.

**—No, no estoy bien…no estoy bien**— balbuceó desatando los nervios que había mantenido acorazados.

**—¿Qué te sucede?, me estás asustando.**

**—Quinn…¡está embarazada!, ¡Kate está embarazada!**

**—Ya… ya lo he oído, y es genial…es una buenísima noticia.**

**—Sí, lo es—** respondió Rachel**—, pero me va a odiar…no, mejor dicho…nos van a odiar por quitarle protagonismo.**

**—¿Qué?, ¿De qué hablas?, ¿Por qué dices eso?—** se preocupó, pero Rachel no contestó. Tras varias idas y venidas por la habitación, fue a abrir uno de los cajones de una mesa que adornaba la habitación y extraía un sobre del interior.

—**Toma**— balbuceó entregándole el sobre**—, no quería decírtelo por teléfono, quería que estuvieras aquí…**

**—¿Qué es esto?—** preguntó Quinn completamente confusa mientras aceptaba el sobre y se disponía a abrirlo.

Una carta aparecía en el interior y el mutismo de Rachel la obligaba a leerla sin preguntar ni pedir explicaciones.

Y eso fue lo que hizo Quinn, que tras leer las dos primeras frases, comenzó a mostrarse nerviosa, a no saber controlar sus labios y un leve movimiento de sus pies que certificaban el ataque que empezaba a sufrir.

**—No…no puede ser—** balbuceó completamente en shock.— **¿Esto es verdad?**— alzó la mirada hacia Rachel, sin saber si romper a reír o a llorar.

**—Por supuesto**— susurró Rachel con la misma expresión de emoción en su rostro.

**—Pero…pero, yo pensaba que esto tardaría en llegar…y…**

**—Quinn, estamos casadas…ambas trabajamos y ganamos mucho dinero**— explicó—, **sabes perfectamente que eso es primordial y aunque sea injusto, tenemos preferencia. Nos han aceptado, estamos preparadas.**

**—Oh dios…oh dios**— balbuceó dejando que las lágrimas tomasen la decisión de salir de sus ojos y se mezclasen con una nerviosa sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento a los pies de la cama—, **no me lo puedo creer…Rachel, esto es una bendición.**

—**Lo sé mi amor**— respondió arrodillándose frente a ella—, **sé que es lo mejor que nos podía pasar…pero…Kate.**

**—¿Qué pasa con Kate?, ¿Sabes lo contentos que se van a poner cuando lo sepan?, ¿Sabes cómo se va a poner Emily?**

**—Lo sé, pero…acaban de decir que van a tener un bebé**— musitó**—, ¿Y si piensan que hemos hecho esto por envidia o algo así?**

—**Por amor de dios, Rachel—** se levantó obligándola a que ella también lo hiciera **–.Llevamos meses preparando esto, no es algo de un día…¿Cómo se van a molestar por eso?**

**—Es cierto…**—balbuceó tras ser consciente**—llevamos más tiempo, por lo que no pueden…¡Claro!, no pueden pensar que lo hemos hecho para…oh dios, oh dios…**

**—Cielo, es perfecto**— susurró abrazándola**—, es el mejor regalo que podemos darle y lo mejor para nosotras…Oh dios, ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?**— volvió a mirarla tras destruir el abrazo.

**—Porque no quería hacerlo por teléfono…de hecho, pensaba decírtelo hoy y decírselo a ellos en la cena. Quería que fuese especial por eso…para celebrar todo junto.**

**—¿Por eso me esquivabas?.¿Por eso hasta te has enfadado conmigo cuando te preguntaba por teléfono si te sucedía algo?**

**—Más o menos…sabes que no sé mentirte**— sonrió tímidamente.

**—Dios Rachel**— susurró volviendo a abrazarla**—, llegué a pensar que seguías enfadada por el maldito premio.**

**—Eh…eh, eh**— se separó mirándola desafiante—. **No me recuerdes esa estupidez, ambas sabemos que ese premio lo tendría que haber ganado yo…lo que pasa que el jurado estaba idiotizado por haberte visto casi desnuda en el escenario.**

**—Ya…ya**…— se alejó divertida mientras volvía a leer la carta.

**—Quinn, es cierto…tú eres buena actriz, la mejor…para mí. Pero en Broadway no me supera nadie…y lo sabes.**

**—Lo sé, por eso me casé contigo—** sonrió divertida.— **Me casé con la mejor actriz, la productora más exitosa, y la mujer que me va a hacer… ¿Emily?**— se detuvo tras ver la aparición de la pequeña junto a la puerta—, **¿Qué haces ahí?**

La niña no dudó en adentrarse con la desesperación reflejada en su rostro y comenzó a hablar en su habitual lenguaje de signos.

Estaba cansada de esperarlas para empezar la cena. Su hamburguesa se iba a enfriar y Brody le había pedido que subiese a reclamar la presencia de ambas de una vez por todas, antes de que Kate se comiese todas las patatas.

**—Ven aquí—** murmuró Quinn tras atender a la explicación de la pequeña, y ésta no dudó en acercarse a su madre. Porque para Emily, Quinn era su segunda madre.

**—¿Qué vas a hacer?—** cuestionó Rachel tras ver las intenciones de la rubia.

—**Rachel, creo que Emily debe estar al tanto de lo que nos espera.**

**—¿Estás segura?, no es mejor que lo dejemos para otro momento y así no le quitamos protagonismo a Kate y Brody.**

**—No, porque ella nos va a guardar el secreto. Hoy es la noche de Brody y Kate, pero después del día tan especial, creo que ella merece otro regalo más.**

Fue escuchar la palabra regalo y Emily comenzó a impacientarse, haciéndoselo saber rápidamente.

**—Vamos…—**intervino Quinn obligando a que Rachel tomase asiento en la cama y atrayendo a la pequeña frente a ella, que la atendía completamente concentrada**—. Eres su madre, debes decírselo tú.**

La morena asintió, aunque los nervios casi estuvieron a punto de volverla a hacer llorar.

**—Em…cariño**— sonrió con dulzura mientras tomaba las manos de su hija**—, ¿Recuerdas el día que estuvimos en el orfanato de Queens?. Recuerdas que fuimos y había una fiesta con todos aquellos niños, y conseguimos mucho dinero para que ellos pudiesen tener regalos por navidad. ¿Lo recuerdas verdad?**

La niña no tardó en asentir y seguir expectante ante su madre mientras Quinn era testigo de la escena.

**—¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que querías cuidar de ellos?, ¿Qué querías que todos se viniesen a casa y formasen parte de nuestra familia?**

Volvía a asentir, pero ésta vez sabiendo que algo importante iba a suceder.

**—Bien, pues Quinn y yo tomamos la decisión de…de intentar que uno de esos pequeños que necesitan una familia venga a casa con nosotras…y lo vamos a conseguir**— explicó conteniendo la emoción—. **Vas a tener un hermanito…a parte del bebé que Kate y papá van a tener.**

¿Un hermanito grande o pequeño?. Esa fue la pregunta que Emily acertó a cuestionar con los nervios acusando sus manos y la emoción de no saber si reír o llorar.

**—Un hermanito pequeño…pero no un bebé…probablemente de uno o dos añitos**— balbuceó—, **¿Estás contenta?**

Lo estaba. Estaba tan contenta que la risa se convirtió en un extraño llanto que terminó contagiando a ambas, tanto a Rachel como a Quinn, que no dudó en sentarse junto a Rachel y abrazarla.

**—¿Vas a ayudarnos a cuidarle?**— intervino la rubia.

Por supuesto. Por supuestísimo, respondió la niña que no dudó en abrazar a su madre y llenarla de besos.

Emily había estado pidiendo un hermano desde que apenas tenía los cinco años de edad. No le importaba como fuera, si chico o chica, si mayor o pequeño, le daba exactamente igual. Ella lo único que quería era tener alguien a quien querer y cuidar. Alguien con quien jugar y a quien enseñar. Nada más.

Aquel último año, tras la visita a una de las fundaciones con las que Rachel y Quinn colaboraban, descubrió que había miles de niños que necesitaba justo lo que ella quería dar, y no tardó en entender que era uno de esos niños quien debía estar a su lado.

Rechazó regalos de cumpleaños, de navidad y sus visitas anuales a los parques de atracciones, o cualquier otro obsequio material que recibía, a cambio de que su deseo de tener un hermano llegase a ser real. Incluso tenía una hucha donde ahorraba para poder comprarle regalos para el año siguiente.

Era tanto el interés de Emily, que Rachel y Quinn aceptaron la decisión de ampliar su familia con un miembro más. Y que adoptarlo sería la mejor opción, y sobre todo, una gran lección para Emily. Que iba a comprender que para compartir su vida, no era necesario tener lazos de sangre.

Ambas habían sido madres. Ambas habían vivido aquella experiencia y a ninguna le importó que el hijo que tuviesen juntas, fuese adoptado. Todo lo contrario. Era probablemente el mayor acto de amor que podían hacer entre las dos.

—**Bien…pues ahora nos tienes que prometer que no vas a decirle nada a nadie, ¿De acuerdo?**— volvió a hablar Quinn que no tardó en recibir la respuesta afirmativa de Emily.— **Hoy es el día de Kate y de Brody, así que vamos a celebrarlo con ellos. Dentro de unos días, mamá y yo les daremos la noticia. ¿Ok?**

Un sí rotundo de la pequeña las hizo sonreír a más no poder.

**—Perfecto cielo, pues ahora vamos…las hamburguesas nos esperan.**

Un beso.

Emily se lanzó sobre su madre para abrazarla y dejarle un beso tras ver como la emoción no le dejaba hablar, y tras ello salió de la habitación con una exhaustiva carrera, presa de los nervios y la enorme alegría que la invadían por aquella noticia.

Emily empezó a ser consciente de que a falta de hermanos, iba a tener dos, y los dos para ella sola.

Iba a ser la mejor hermana del mundo.

Y de eso no tenían dudas ni Rachel ni Quinn, que tras ver como la pequeña las dejaba de nuevo a solas, no dudaron en fundirse en un tierno abrazo, descargando por fin la presión, los nervios y la ansiedad de saber que algo importante estaba por llegar.

**—¿Crees que hemos hecho bien?**— cuestionó Rachel mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

**—Rachel, no hay nada más importante para mí, que tener una familia contigo. Es lo mejor que me podía pasar—** susurró segundos antes de besarla.

**—Vamos a tener que organizar una nueva agenda— **musitó sonriente.

**—No va a ser necesario**— respondió Quinn—, **creo que después de 9 años sin parar de trabajar, me merezco un descanso.**

**—¿Qué?...¿Hablas en serio?**

**—Totalmente en serio. Ya sabes que estaba meditándolo y después de ésta noticia…lo tengo clarísimo.**

**—¿Segura?**

**—Segurísima. Terminaré de rodar la película…y me tomaré el descanso que me merezco para cuidar de mi familia. Al fin y al cabo, estar casada con la mejor actriz de Broadway, me permite ese lujo. Me puedes mantener perfectamente—** bromeó.

**—Estaré encantada de mantenerte y tenerte en casa a cada minuto del día**— susurró—, **pero antes de acabar la película y de tomarte ese descanso…será mejor que hagas las maletas. Playa del Carmen nos espera…**

—**Mmmm, tengo una prioridad antes que eso**— respondió tras levantarse de la cama y caminar hacia la salida de la habitación—, **una hamburguesa doble que me va a sentar de maravilla.**

**—Espero que sea de tofu.**

Quinn sonrió y le guiñó un ojo justo antes de abandonar la habitación, dándole la respuesta afirmativa que esperaba la morena.

Una respuesta que lo único que hizo fue hacerla sonreír aún más y conseguir que varias lágrimas volviesen a escaparse de sus ojos.

Mantener aquella carta entre sus manos, mientras lanzaba una mirada alrededor de su habitación, le hizo estremecer.

Tenía todo lo que podía desear.

Tenía una casa perfecta en la ciudad de sus sueños. Era actriz de Broadway y productora. Tenía dinero, era respetada por todos y decenas de premios en una estantería que la confirmaban como la mejor, aunque uno de ellos luciese impecable en el estante de Quinn. Tenía todo lo que siempre había soñado y lo había conseguido con esfuerzo, trabajando cada minuto de su vida por lograrlo, hasta que lo consiguió.

Sin embargo, con aquel papel entre sus manos, supo que era capaz de desprenderse de todo aquello, por lograr una sonrisa como la que su propia hija le había regalado tras conocer la noticia. Que no necesitaba todo ese dinero si Quinn no estaba a su lado para mirarla, para cuidarla. Que ninguno de aquellos premios tenía valor alguno si sus padres no se estaban orgullosos de ella, como se sentían desde que llegó a sus brazos.

Ellos le dieron una vida y el suficiente amor como para llegar a ser quien era. Y ahora entre sus manos, tenía la oportunidad de darle a una vida, darle ese mismo regalo que ella un día recibió, a un ser que al igual que ella, no había nacido para tener una madre que lo cuidase.

Ella lo haría, ella sería esa madre.

**—¡Rachel!—** exclamó Quinn desde la planta baja—, **vamos…¡que mi hamburguesa se está enfriando! y Kate ya come por dos!**— bromeó provocando la sonrisa en la morena, que no tardó en volver a guardar la carta en el cajón y caminar hacia la salida de su habitación.

**—Kate siempre come por dos**— dijo Brody logrando que todos estallasen en carcajadas. Todos menos Kate.

**—Vuelves a decir algo así…y te quedas sin postre por el resto de tu vida**— se quejó la pelirroja.

**—¡Rachel!—** Volvió a insistir Quinn— **¿Quieres ensalada?**

**—¡Sí!—** respondió la morena feliz por las risotadas que se escuchaban desde el salón de su casa— **¡sí, sí quiero!**

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
